


Out In Public

by Zeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Humiliation, Lace Panties, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Nook Eating, Riding, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck you so much right now.” </p>
<p>“Oh you’d like that wouldn’t you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out In Public

**Author's Note:**

> This is a public sex kink fic for my friend who has been waiting a very long time for this, sorry baby for making you wait!

“Fuck you so much right now.”

“Oh you’d like that wouldn’t you?”

They were at the mall, or as Karkat called it; human boonbuck wasting building. Dave didn’t care though, he was ready to indulge on Karkat’s little fetish he oh so stumbled upon one day. The blonde came home to croaky moans and when he walked into the bedroom all he saw was red, so much candy red. Karkat had been bent over, his bulge wrapped around a toy and was thrusting it in his soaking nook, pointing his ass at the window in hopes that someone, anyone would walk by and see him playing with himself.

Let’s just say that Karkat got what he wanted and Dave had a great night; the troll got to be watched like the needy little thing he was and the blonde fucked that candy coaked nook until morning.

So that’s why they were here, to get Karkat’s rock off. Dave was holding his hand and walking aimlessly around the mall, checking out the stores and the different items that were so overpriced considering there were other things just like it; they’re not original no matter how many photoshopped models were put on the adverts. Karkat was wearing one of Dave’s beanie hats to cover his horns and he had gotten really good with make up to have a skin color that humans have though it cost a lot to have foundation use over his entire face, neck and hands.

“Why do you want us to come here? It’s loud and smells funny, you know how I hate this place.” Karkat had been sulking ever since his kink got found out, it was meant to be a guilty pleasure and Dave was enjoying this too much. They turned a corner where it was slightly less busy but he still had to go around people. Dave stayed creepily silent, enjoying the way that people around him would stare but get out of their way, sometimes he would peer back at his boyfriend to see what the little troll was up to. He noticed that Karkat was trying to hide his face; his cheeks flushed a soft red covered up slightly by the foundation, he didn’t like to be stared at by strangers, he only seemed to enjoy it when he was aroused. Karkat didn’t know what was going to happen to him but he had an idea that it was going to be something embarrassing. Dave was going straight now with a purpose and the troll was very disturbed to find the store he was making a beeline for was bright pink. “Dave. Dave no.”

“Dave yes.” The blonde chuckled under his breath as he went inside and tugged Karkat along, not giving a shit about the lack of men in the store of the way that women were looking at them as if to think they were lost, an intruder in their store. “Welcome to Victoria’s Secret, babe.”

“What’s her secret?” He glared at the back of his boyfriend’s head. He didn’t understand the human relationship ideals and it took him a while to understand that humans didn’t have the four quadrants and he couldn’t say that Dave was his matesprit, still it was better this way and he kind of liked calling Dave his boyfriend. Dave laughs heartedly at the troll; grabbing a selection of bras that were cringingly pink or red, go figure. He led the way to the changing room blocks and spoke to the lady who was exchanging the pegs.

“Excuse me; my girlfriend would love to try these on? Is it okay if I come in with her? She’s real shy.” He was totally taking advantage of his Strider smirk, the girl faltered and gave in because she couldn’t tell if he was telling the truth and didn’t want to seem judgemental; Karkat might have been a girl under the hoodie. She handed over the peg and let them go ahead to their selected number, Dave shoving Karkat into the stall and pushing him against one of the mirrors, shutting the curtain and setting the underwear on the hook that was attached to the wall. Before Karkat could think about what the fuck Dave was on about, the blonde was attacking his mouth with a passionate kiss.

He tried to stay quiet, he really did. But those lips were too tempting and that confident hand was sliding down his body and gripping his bone bulge and fuck this was so good. He couldn’t stop the high pitch whine coming from his throat, or the chitter chirp that echoed out afterwards. His clawed hands gripped Dave’s shirt tight and didn’t want to let go, grinding his hips down to the hand massaging his bulge out of its sheath. The thought that he would get caught, anyone could easily slip the curtain open and see what they were doing. They could see how turned on he was, how hot they both were, it made a wet patch in his human underwear, soaking it red with pre-material.

“Fuck you’re so wet baby, I can feel it. This really turns you on huh?” He felt the breath on his ear from Dave’s whispering. There it was; Dave had such a dirty mouth when he was horny. He reached up and ripped off Karkat’s beanie hat, dropping it on the seat that was pushed against the wall, attacking the troll’s neck with bites and kisses, and letting his horns have some freedom for rubbing. His free hand went up Karkat’s shirt and started playing with his grub scars, knowing to be gentle with them because they were extremely sensitive. “I could just bend you over right here and now and fuck you raw. You’d like that wouldn’t you? You would probably beg for more, slut.”

When Dave got dirty, his southern accent comes out and it always made Karkat’s nook tighten with need. He wanted Dave, lusted for what his boyfriend promised to give him; his lips, those words, his cock, fuck he wanted his cock. “ _Dave_.”

“Want it bad yeah? Want me? Fuck, you look so needy.” He kissed those plump lips once more before pulling away, lifting up the underwear that he took from the random stacks out in the shop. “If you want it you better show me how much your pretty little pussy wants it. Bet you’ll look so fuckable in these.”

Karkat’s tinted eyes glanced down at the lacy red underwear Dave was holding up, he guessed it wasn’t able to fit his bulge inside and that made him curl a little in ecstasy. He couldn’t fight this; he wanted this to happen and so he didn’t say a word when he undid his trousers and let them fall to the floor. Dave got an eyeful of a wiggle in his human boy underwear, his pre-material wetting it a soft tinge of red. He took one of the items off the hook and passed the women’s panties to Karkat to try on as he leaned against the mirror, watching the troll pull down the soiled underwear and set it to the side, pulling the new lace ones up his legs and over his writhing bulge.

“That’s it baby; let me get a good look at’cha.” When Karkat glanced up, he noticed that Dave had his phone out and he immediately felt his nook tighten with a flush of arousal knowing he was ither being recorded or having pictures taken of him. He grabbed the ends of his shirt and lifted it up so that the blonde could get a better picture of him, feeling submission bubble in his stomach. “That’s it sweetheart, do a twirl for me?”

He felt slightly humiliated as he turned around, but to hear Dave’s breath hitch gave the troll a sense of pride. He bent over and held his knees, letting Dave have a good long look at his nook already beginning to trickle the red material down his thighs. “You look so pretty like this; I could almost eat you up.”

Dave had to remind himself that he was in a changing room and it had very thin walls with only a curtain hiding their perversion. He kept the talk to a minimum unless he knew that only his little troll could hear him. Dave got down on his knees and turned Karkat so that he could watch himself as the blonde kissed up the greyish thighs, licking up the strawberry like material leaking out before lapping a stripe up the panties. Karkat stilled a little, his eyes trained on the mirror attempting to watch as Dave got to work on his nook, hands gripping that plush ass, squeezing the cheeks before spreading them and going straight in for his feed.

Karkat was being so submissive for his boyfriend but the truth was that he didn’t want anyone hearing them. Even though the thought of someone finding them in this position made his nook quiver, in all truth he was scared that someone would actually come in and shame them, or worse. Still, the ministrations that Dave was doing on his clothed nook made him soak more red fluid onto the panties that quickly got sucked up by Dave’s waiting mouth, he knew his boyfriend wasn’t going to get them in trouble because if Dave was anything, he was careful. Karkat bit into his bottom lip to quiet himself as Dave made his hips back up against the blonde’s face, his tinted eyes rolling back into his head when Dave did that thing with his tongue, he couldn’t stop himself from whimpering.

The mirror fogged up a bit from where he was panting against it while Dave went to town on licking his panties, sucking up the material leaking through the lace. Dave’s eyes flicked up to meet the troll’s in the mirror, the smirk was felt against his skin, teeth biting into the soft cheek of his ass to leave a mark and the blonde was back to his nook, completely ignoring his bulge and getting his hole well done up, puffy and wet, open for his cock. Karkat wanted it now, wanted Dave to just ram in home and never leave. Fuck the people that catch them in the act, he wanted to sigh and moan, scream for his boyfriend to fuck him, put his dick inside and give it to him hard. His legs were starting to shake as he held himself against the cold glass of the mirror; is this what they call ‘desperation’?

He wanted to say something, anything to make Dave stop teasing him like this and continue with whatever plan he had in mind but he felt no more contact. He glanced back to see Dave grinning up at him, his chin tinted with the cherry red liquid of his pre-material. “Dave?”

The blonde put his finger to his lips as he stood, then reached into his pocket and turned Karkat’s head around towards the mirror once more. The troll felt it then; when the panties were yanked down and off, he could feel a nudge against the folds of his nook, something being pushed inside him. His nook was sensitive and he noticed the roundness, a ball? As it was pushed inside, he found out that it was attached to another ball, and another. Once there were five balls inside him, Dave pulled back and admired his work before stepping back and giving Karkat his underwear and trousers. “We’ve been in here too long, they’ll get suspicious.”

As Karkat did as he was told, not forgetting to slip the beanie hat on as well to hide his horns. They were lucky that Dave was in control because at that moment, there was a voice from behind the closed curtain asking if everything was alright in the stall. Dave grabbed the curtain and opened it, then lifted the items remaining on the hook, smiling brightly at the lady and keeping the curtain open for Karkat to walk out. “Thanks but I think we got everything we need.”

With that, Dave walked out to the main part of the shop and hooked the items on a random metal railing, holding his boyfriend’s hand and strode out the shop. Karkat was a bit set back by what they just did but he thought it was over. While thinking about what the fuck just happened, the blonde had stopped moving, causing him to halt as well. They had stopped because they were in line at this food bar supposedly named ‘Subway’, and the blonde was pointing at the boards that had these long sandwiches on them, showing him what were in those sandwiches so that he could order. He watched as the human in front of them ordered, taking in the sight of the man behind the counter cut up the sandwich, put some ham and cheese on it and take it to a machine that cooked it, taking it out and covering the toasted sandwich with dressings and salad before being wrapped up and paid for. Humans really had a strange system for food. Once the person in front of them had their food and vacated to carry on with their day, Dave started to talk to the man behind the counter of salad and meat, ordering a six inch sub with meatballs, heated and extra sauce. The man behind the bench then looked at Karkat, waiting for him to order, he opened his mouth and then he shut it again once he felt something move in his nook, eyes darting to Dave who was smugly waiting. “Well? You’re going to hold up a line, baby.”

“ _Dave_.” Was all Karkat could get out, voice lower than normal and he knew the blonde was enjoying this more than he was. The vibrations in his nook was something he had felt before but he couldn’t get over how amazing it was against the sensitive inner walls, one ball was right up against his shame globes, buzzing perfectly to make him breathless. He couldn’t speak, only looking at his boyfriend with wrecked eyes. Thankfully Dave was in an accepting mood and ordered for him, saying he wanted the same thing and toasted so the employee got to work with making their food. The vibrations began to go faster in him and he couldn’t stop the small whine ripping out of his throat, taking Dave’s arm and holding it like he was a fucking damsel in distress. It brought a weird look from the employee but other than that no one seemed to notice, Dave had a shit eating grin on his face though and Karkat knew he would be getting it.

They received their food and Dave paid for it, carrying it in a little bag provided as their fingers entwined once more. Dave noticed that Karkat’s walking had turned into a mix of childlish wobble and limping, letting out a soft chuckle. “Do you think you can last any longer?”

“If we don’t stop and… _Haah_ … Get me off… You’re on the sofa for a _month_ …” His voice lacked venom but Dave got the message across and made a swift effort to move things along so they could get to the car park, searching for his little red beauty. It was slightly busy but nothing could hide the chipping red paint on his tiny car. They got inside with record timing and Dave put their uneaten food in the glove compartment for when they were finished. Soon enough, Dave had put his key in the ignition and started the car, driving out of the car park and down the road, watching signs as he reached across to pat Karkat’s knee.

“You don’t know what you’ve been doing to me all day baby, fuck. You’re just so needy for this. Take them off.” Dave’s hands tugged at Karkat’s trousers to emphasise his want and the troll worked quickly to pull his bottoms down his legs and off, next came his underwear, lifting his hips up so he could tug them off and even Dave saw a small line of pre-material connecting Karkat’s underwear with the lips of his nook. He threw the unwanted articles of clothing in the back seat of the car and spread his legs wide, feeling the balls inside him shift and he didn’t give a single fuck who saw as he grabbed Dave’s hand and slid it to his dripping nook.

The blonde let out a shaky moan as he felt Karkat’s nook wet with need for only him. One finger went straight to their rightful place, slipping inside Karkat’s nook and fucking in deep, tugging on the strings connected to those vibrating balls of goodness. The troll couldn’t do anything but gasp in pleasure, his clawed hands gripping tightly to his boyfriend’s wrist and holding on tightly as one finger became two, stretching him out so the toy could be pulled out. Dave made sure to keep them vibrating so when they were pulled out one by one, Karkat felt the full force against his nook lips. The balls popped out and landed between Karkat’s legs, wet with red pre-material that was slowly soaking into Dave’s seat.

He suddenly felt empty now that they were out and everything had stopped moving inside him, he wanted to be stirred up again, lifting his hips up with a needy whine. “Fuck, Dave just give it to me.”

Dave grinned and kept one hand on the wheel, his eyes on the road as they rounded up on the motorway, speeding up a little as he slipped his fingers back inside his little troll. He heard the breathy chirps of joy coming from Karkat’s throat as he spread his legs wider in hopes that Dave would get his fingers deeper inside. They were hitting seventy miles per hour when Dave made it more interesting, starting to slow down so people could possibly see as he glanced over, slipping another finger inside and stirring it around. The slick sounds could be heard by both of them and Karkat would be lying if his face didn’t redden in embarrassment because this was proof of how desperate he was for stimulation. The faster Dave pumped his fingers in, the louder the slick sounds became until Karkat couldn’t hold down his voice anymore and reached up to grip the headrest, shutting his eyes in a low guttural moan.

It was amazing that they hadn’t crashed yet because Dave was definitely not paying full attention to the other cars on the motorway with the way he was almost hand deep in his boyfriend’s nook. He had slowed down enough that if anyone peered into their window from another lane then they could witness the scene with full detail. Karkat now had one of his feet propped up on the dashboard, his thighs shaking with both desperation and anticipation should they get caught. The noises he was making couldn’t be anything less than explicit, both chirping in his throat and begging Dave to go deeper, faster inside him. And Dave loved every second of it because he had never seen this side of the troll before, sure he’s heard him beg for his cock and even taking things into his own hands and riding him until morning but this, this was something else entirely. “I’m gonna burst in my pants if I don’t get to fuck you right now.”

“Haah, shit. What. _Don’t stop_.” Karkat felt the fingers halt and start to pull out of his rippling nook and he was quick to grab the retreating wrist, letting out a whine of pure need. His bulge had even tried to stop that fist from leaving and had wrapped itself around Dave’s hand, keeping a strong grip. He had been teased all day and he would be damned if he wasn’t going to cum at least once before he was going to get fucked. “So close, _fuck_. Need this.”

“Shit, babe.” Those crimson eyes were quick to notice the exit on the left and he pulled into the correct lane before turning off, not really sure where the exit was leading them but at this point in time he didn’t give a single fuck. Slowing down to the appropriate speed, Dave entered Karkat’s slick nook with his fingers again, they had been together long enough that he knew just how to make Karkat squeal. Angling the pads of his fingers up to hit those shame globes right in the back of the nook, he kept a slow and steady pace. Not wanting to ruin the moment too soon, Dave took his dear sweet time in tormenting the troll. The Strider was far from done with teasing Karkat just yet. As he was searching for a place to park that wouldn’t give them away to most of the public, Karkat had leaned forwards with a loud gasp, the sudden abuse to his globes had sent shudders through his spine and caused his knees to buckle. If he was standing then he would have surely fallen by now but he took the perfect fucking, his grip on Dave’s wrist trembling.

“Fuck fuck _fuck fuck **fuck**_!!” He was so fucking close, panting heavily with glazed eyes when the road turned gravely, the bumping was almost like vibrations and that was it for Karkat. The seat below him was ruined, red material gushing out of his nook and covering his thighs, Dave’s hand and even some of the car’s floor. He didn’t care because he was still cumming, grinding his pelvis down hard on the blonde’s fingers to ride out his orgasm. “ _Shit_. S-Shit, fuck.”

The car came to a stop and Karkat glanced up from his daze to notice that they were now in a shady part of a park, where only one other car was parked. He dint have time to take in the view because Dave had pulled his hand free from the mess between his legs to unclip his seatbelt and lean over, pulling the troll into a heated kiss. It was half teeth because Karkat was still loosened up from his climax to focus on giving a good smooch right now, priorities were met first. The blonde seemed almost impatient while he unstrapped Karkat’s seatbelt and tugged the amazingly clean hoodie, getting his lean body into the backseat. “Hurry up, Vantas. My dick is going to seriously turn blue.”

“Maybe we should wait a bit longer then.” He smirked and climbed into the back, his legs sticky and slightly uncomfortable now the chill had set in. Dave couldn’t even take his jeans off he was too desperate, instead he just pulled his cock out while Karkat straddled his lap. Dave was mumbling about turning into a smurf or something but at the moment, the troll was too far gone; he had his back arched and his nook ready for taking, sensitive from hours of torment and his bulge was not helping the moment by wriggling between their bodies. Dave aligned his cock up to that delicious nook and watched as he slowly disappeared past Karkat’s puffy nook lips, going in deep as those claws took hold of his shoulders and dug in to the point of painful.

Dave hissed a little and that was enough for the troll to loosen his grip, whining out an apology and leaning forward for a much needed kiss once more. They stayed still for a moment to enjoy the intimacy of being connected like this before Dave had to move, taking hold of Karkat’s thighs and lifting him up, bringing him back down onto Dave’s lap. The sudden movement made them both groan into each other’s mouths, eyes shutting in bliss because Dave was lifting his hips up and fucking into Karkat with intent to finish quickly, his balls already aching. Karkat was a mess of shivers and whimpers, clinging to his boyfriend with all the strength he had left while Dave took control, lifting his hips up and bouncing them back down on his cock.

His bulge had twisted up into a little spiral of pleasure, weeping out pre-material over Dave’s shirt and staining it red but at this point in time the blonde was only concerned about fucking into that tight hole. He started rocking upwards faster as he drew closer to his climax, letting out soft grunts while attacking Karkat’s neck with kisses and bites, whispering to him in a panting breath. “Gonna cum in your pussy. _Fuck_ , take that dick.”

Karkat was going to say that no, his nook wasn’t a pussy but he couldn’t stop himself from the shudder that shook his body, or the clench of his nook that squeezed Dave’s cock enough for the Strider to buck up with a gasp. Hands grabbed his ass and pulled him downwards to get as deep as he possibly could before emptying his balls into Karkat’s nook. The warmth inside Karkat was like an old friend; he had missed being come inside of and his insides sucked it all into his material sack while he wrapped his arms around Dave’s neck. He was close too and was quick to start rocking his hips while Dave was otherwise occupied with the bliss of his own orgasm.

The car was gently rocking as Karkat worked himself over, his hips performing miracles that sent Dave to a new level of bliss he didn’t even knew existed. The troll was so fucking needy for it, chirping loudly as his nook milked everything he had, clenching and rippling around his cock. Outside there were a couple of noises as the owners of the other car in the parking lot had come back to probably go home, it was subtle but it was enough for the arousal in Karkat’s stomach to bubble up and ignite. It didn’t take long before he was quaking in another climax, his bulge spurting out on Dave’s already ruined shirt, moaning loudly and eyes shut tight. He kept grinding down half-heartedly while his material emptied out over Dave’s lap, the sparks of his orgasm slowly ebbing off.

They sat there as the sound of a car driving away was heard, leaving the couple to fill up the silence with their panting. The chilled air was cooling them down enough and Dave regrettably pulled out of Karkat to zip himself up once more, cringing because he would have to drive home with a wet lap. Karkat was feeling quite proud of himself, searching for his underwear and trousers that had been thrown into the back seat, quickly getting changed and climbing back into the passenger side, opening the glove compartment and taking out the subway sandwiches that had been abandoned to get cold, what a waste. “Hurry up, I'm cold.”

“I’m soaked, babe. Holy shit.” Was the only reply as Dave also made his way back in front of the steering wheel, his face twisting unpleasantly with every movement. Karkat just laughed because the Strider deserved it for teasing him all this time, it was the best kind of payback. “We are never doing this in my car again.”

“Agreed.”


End file.
